


Un bate no sirve contra un monstruo.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac loves Stiles, M/M, Protective Isaac Lahey, Stiles loves Isaac
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Las manos de Stiles están firmemente agarradas al bate, intenta caminar hacia la cueva donde saben que está el monstruo de la semana escondido, pero una mano le agarra por la cintura y es colocado tras un cuerpo alto y con rizos rubios. Isaac se interpone entre el peligro y Stiles, no está dispuesto a perder a la única familia que le queda pese a que Stiles no sepa nada sobre lo que el beta siente por él.





	Un bate no sirve contra un monstruo.

Las manos de Stiles están firmemente agarradas al bate, intenta caminar hacia la cueva donde saben que está el monstruo de la semana escondido, pero una mano le agarra por la cintura y es colocado tras un cuerpo alto y con rizos rubios. Isaac se interpone entre el peligro y Stiles, no está dispuesto a perder a la única familia que le queda pese a que Stiles no sepa nada sobre lo que el beta siente por él.

—Isaac, puedo defenderme. —Susurra Stiles contra el cuello de Isaac, pues es donde llega al ser el beta tan alto. La piel de Isaac se eriza, y su lobo ronronea en el interior por tener a su compañero tan cerca. 

—Cállate, Stiles. —Gruñe Derek y siguen caminando hasta que escuchan una risa infantil y demasiado aguda, y un poltergeist sale volando de la cueva, se lanza para atacar a Derek, y cuando él intenta clavarle las garras, están traspasan al poltergeist y recibe el golpe, cayendo al suelo con un gruñido seco.

Los demás lobos saltan para proteger a su alpha, pero Isaac se queda quieto delante del humano, esperando cualquier golpe que pueda recibir Stiles para frenarlo y dejar a su compañero a salvo, pero claro, su compañero es Stiles, quien sale corriendo y gritando hacia el poltergeist con el bate en alza.

Isaac rueda los ojos y corre también, sobre pasando al humano y agarrándolo por la cintura para llevarlo hacia el otro lado. Stiles grita indignado, y se gira cuando escucha una explosión y el poltergeist ha desaparecido con un humo en el ambiente. La manada se queda mirando a un Peter que vuelve a caminar hacia el bosque sin decir nada más, pero sus andares son arrogantes.

—¿Acaba de… —Pregunta Stiles anonadado, aún entre los brazos de Isaac. Cuando se da cuenta de ese hecho, golpea con el bate a Isaac y camina indignado hacia su jeep. Isaac corre hacia el humano y se coloca entre él y el coche. —Quítate. Ahora mismo solo quiero meterte acónito en el culo. Siempre que hay una misión, evitas que haga nada. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Piensas que soy tan debilucho que no me sé defender?

—Maldita sea, Stiles. —Gruñe Isaac antes de agarrar sus mejillas y besarlo con fuerza y dominancia. —Hago eso porque eres tan estúpido como para atacar a un monstruo con un bate. No quiero que acabes herido porque eso haría que mi lobo se descontrolase. Te amo, ¿vale? Si algo te pasa, me volvería loco. Y…

Isaac se queda quieto cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. La pista se la ha dado el rostro de sorpresa en Stiles y en el jadeo colectivo de la manada. Isaac acaba de decirle a Stiles que lo ama. 

—¿M-me amas? —Murmura Stiles, y Isaac asiente nervioso, ya que no puede percibir nada de lo que Stiles siente desde que se puso esa pulsera impregnada en ceniza de serbal que impide a los lobos saber lo que siente. —¿De verdad?

Isaac vuelve a asentir, y Stiles se quita la pulsera, haciendo que el aroma a amor puro y felicidad golpee al lobo frente a él, quien gime y coloca sus manos en la cadera del humano. Isaac se agacha lentamente, dándole tiempo a no aceptar el beso, pero Stiles se apresura a besarlo con un poco de torpeza, pero que le encanta a Isaac. El beso es interrumpido por un grito de Erica.

—¡Sí! ¡He ganado la jodida apuesta! —Exclama Erica levantando la palma y recibiendo un billete de veinte de cada miembro de la manada. —¡Stisaac es real, perras!


End file.
